1. Field
The present disclosure relates to computer processing systems.
2. State of the Art
A computer processor (and the program which it executes) performs operations (such as ADD, MULTIPLY, etc.) that transforms source data (argument operands) into result data (result operands). Operations can accept one or more arguments and yield one or more results. Operations are encoded by instructions. Each instruction can encode one or several operations. The result operands of operations in a particular instruction can be selectable as argument operands by one or more operations in following instructions. In modern computer processors, a bypass network routes result operands produced by the execution of one or more preceding instructions to the appropriate inputs of the functional units of the processor for use as argument inputs in subsequent operations performed by the functional units.